dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Saga Guidelines/@comment-25440372-20150107151001
Saga Title: Ancient Prophecy Saga Description: Thousands of years ago, near the dawning of civilization among mythos creatures such as Dragons, Nymphs, Goblins, Golems, and other creatures of that nature a man was born. The man was named Kados Articost and little did he know his life would become a living Hell. He was raised in a commoner's village before the rise of the self--proclaimed "Dragon God" Angra. Kados when he was only 8 years of age lost his entire family and his village to Angra's slaughter. Years later after he matured and became a true warrior he gathered the last humans he could find and some rebellious dragons that Angra did not control and lead a charge unlike any other against Angra. The battle was fierce and many lost their lives but in the end the celestial beings above granted Kados the power to kill Angra and gave him his throne to become the King of Dragons. Years later, Kados married a woman who was secretly a Dragon that could shape-shift and had fallen in love with him. This woman and Kados lived side by side for many years and eventually had a Daughter named Sophia who was a human/dragon hybrid. Sadly, this would be the only child she could bear as Dragons can only have one birth in their lifetime. Kados, however, wanted someone to succeed him, a boy to become Prince and King after he passed away. Kados however, was happy with his daughter and knew that even if no one could succeed him it may be for the better. His wife however, knew Kados' wishes and wanted nothing more than to please him. Kados awoke one day with a start and by some unknown force ran to the throne room where he found his wife dead but a crying baby boy in the center of the room. His wife had commited suicide by preforming a ritual that would allow her to give birth to another, this time, it was a boy. Kados stricken with grief would have taken his anger out on the child if Sophia hadn't woken up and came to investigate the noise. The boy's memories were all fake, his life fake, his body only that of a homonculus. Kados raised him alone only with the spirit of his wife visiting him in his moments of self conciousness. Many years later, history begins to repeat itself and the Dragon Realm is under seige by a ressurected Angra and his followers who survived so long and taught their children to hate. Kados swallowed his Pride and told Sophia the Truth, soon after he told his son who didn't want to believe him and then ran away into the Dragon Realm. Now, the universe quakes with fear as Angra's new army of Draconians approach the very rift of the nexus planning on a universal wide assault on all life. His plan: Eradicate all other Life. Antagonist(s)/Bosses: Draconian Soldiers, Mysterious Swordsman, Yamata no Orochi, Draak, Dragon God Angra Allies: Sophia Articost, Kados Articost, Burning Dragon, Hurricane Dragon Extra Information: Anyone who is killed in this Saga can be ressurected if Kados is given a week as he can control all aspects of his realm. This may involve slight genetic make-up distortion temporarily but who wouldn't want to be a Dragon for a day? Only five people will enter each tier battle from lowest to highest not counting the extra help from allies. During the Secret Tier event seven people will be allowed to enter each of the two secret tiers. Rewards: Yeah, figured you were all waiting on this one. Everyone who participates will gain a customized Dragonic Weapon or Armor of their choice for entering this Saga which allows 10% Health Regeneration OR 10% Damage Resistance stock plus one other ability added onto it of your choice. Stay alive out there as only those who survive will be gratned these gifts from the Dragon King, Kados.